Phantom Love
by moribayashi
Summary: Neesan, what do you think if I let a dead classmate's soul borrow my body on St. Valentine's Day? Romance, with a touch of horror and hints of shounenai. Tezuka, Fuji, OC. [Chp.03]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot and OC.

…_Wishing for red roses for all of you from your special someone on St. Valentine's Day… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Phantom Love **

By Moribayashi

Part One

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay then, I'm done checking. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave."

"Aa."

"See you tomorrow, Tezuka," slinging his tennis bag onto his shoulder, Ooishi's hand was ready at the doorknob.

"Good night, Ooishi," Tezuka replied.

Smiling, Ooishi took one last look at his teammate before closing the door.

Absently registering Kikumaru's chatter dying away behind the door, Tezuka finally let out a sigh. The afternoon practice was over. The tennis clubhouse that was full of hormone-driven teenage boys during the day was now vacant in the early evening. Looking at orange rays of sunlight penetrating the windowpane, Tezuka absorbed the comfortable silence. After one hell of a busy day, this was what little time he could spare to just sit and enjoy the peace, before going back to reality.

Closing his eyes, the bespectacled boy took a deep breath, and glanced at the awaiting stack of papers on the desk. One hand moved to drag the top bundle down on the vacant space in front of him, his other hand blindly reached for his mechanical pencil on the left side, and Tezuka was ready to wrap himself with club paperwork/homework. Being able to focus solely on the matter at hand had always been one of his fortes that determined Tezuka's success as Seigaku Junior High model student/Student Council president/Tennis Club captain, and a peaceful and quiet surrounding was always more than welcomed.

Except that Tezuka didn't feel all that peaceful with his surroundings as of late.

He wasn't sure why, but it had been happening for quite some time, where he was having uncomfortable feelings that was slowly distracting his focus; like what he was experiencing right now. These feelings were weird, causing the hairs on his nape to stand at some point, and he found himself looking over his shoulder a couple of times. You know, just to make sure that no one was around. Not that anyone really was around.

Of course, having the ability to fully control his teenage hormones and act calm, collected and reasonable, it was only natural that Tezuka chose to side with the idea of shrugging away the weird feelings and continuing with the mounting paperwork. Yet he found it getting harder to do, especially in the last few days, where he was forced to take deep, calming breaths before going back to whatever task he was doing.

There were times when he thought that maybe working somewhere else, like in the student council office, would do something for his focus. So off he went, and he ended up with the result that was as nagging as an itch on the back. The weird feelings wouldn't go away, as if they stubbornly remained somewhere beyond his conscious.

All these creepy feelings would stop only after he reached home.

Looking at his watch, Tezuka realized that it was already 6.15. He had to hurry home so that he wouldn't be late for dinner. Standing up, he gathered his papers and put them into his locker. Checking out the clubhouse once again, he heard the faint dripping sound coming from the shower stall's direction. It must be the broken tap again. Tezuka made a mental note to consult with school's cleaning service guy sometime during school breaks tomorrow.

In the shower stall, Tezuka placed a large bucket under the broken tap so that the water wouldn't go wasted. Satisfied with the result, the bespectacled boy calmly headed back to the changing room, grabbed his tennis bag, turned off the lights, locked the door and went straight home.

Once he was on the train, Tezuka finally let out the breath he had been holding. Being in the crowd where most people didn't bother to even look at each other in the face, the stoic boy hung his head low and let down his guard a little. Staring at his hands, Tezuka realized belatedly that he had been shaking. Swallowing hard, he tried to pull himself together and directed his thoughts at whatever it was that came into his sight…

…Including a big breasted office lady in a bright purple fur coat and thick make up. Normally, Tezuka would subtly direct his eyes elsewhere. But this time, the sight was more than welcomed. He figured he'd rather have this than whatever it was he had just seen in the clubhouse.

Tezuka could've had sworn his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure that didn't belong to him in the mirror by the sink in the empty shower stall.

-.-.-.-.-

It was a sunny afternoon.

While the first and second year students of Seigaku were busy with their club activities, the third year students were busy with textbooks, preparing for the Senior High school entrance exam.

As usual, Tezuka took the opportunity to immerse himself in his homework. Only this time, he did it in his class instead of the clubhouse. Ever since that night, he decided to bring his schoolwork home. But seeing that the sun was still high, he thought he could make an exception. He figured it was safe enough to do it in the classroom, what with students passing by the corridor just outside the windows.

Alas, it looked like this time Tezuka's focus didn't have quite a long lifespan either.

Slowly brushing the nape with his palm, the bespectacled boy took a deep breath. This was getting too much. Yet he decided to endure a little more, at least until his Biology essay was done, and then he would leave straight home.

"Saa… Tezuka, are you busy?"

Thank the Heavens for the unexpected distraction.

"Fuji."

From behind the classroom door, Fuji's brown head popped up.

"Am I disturbing anything?"

"No. Come in."

Smiling cheerfully, Fuji sauntered in.

"Ah, homework… living up to the model student role, eh?" peering into the paper, he commented.

"Just trying to have a good use of my time," if anything, Tezuka wasn't one to be easily provoked by Fuji's remarks. "And I'm not a genius like you," he countered calmly.

Fuji's smile morphed into a grin. "Now you made me feel guilty again, Tezuka."

The soon-to-be ex-teammates spent their afternoon in silence. Tezuka was glad that this time, it was back to the old comfortable silence. The kind he often had with Fuji around, at least when the other boy wasn't in his prankster mode. Soon, Tezuka was back with his essay, while Fuji was staring at the window. Or sometimes at the other boy, whichever suited his moods.

"Ne, Tezuka, is everything okay on your side lately?"

Glancing up from his book, Tezuka met Fuji's cerulean eyes.

"Aa," he answered carefully.

Looking into the earthen eyes, Fuji nodded. "That's good."

Leaving the other boy with his homework again, Fuji's eyes wandered back to the window, while scratching idly on his notes.

-.-.-.-.-

Half an hour had passed, and Tezuka decided that it was time to go home. He asked Fuji if the shorter boy wanted to walk the station together.

"Sure," Fuji smiled cheerfully.

"I'm off to the restroom first. You coming?"

"Nn… think I'll meet you at the gate. I… forgot something," Fuji wrinkled his nose playfully.

Nodding, Tezuka headed out of the classroom.

Once he was alone in the classroom, Fuji put down his pencil. Raising his face, which was calm as ever, the honey haired boy opened his mouth, and said,

"Alright, what are you doing to him?"

Eyes fully opened, Fuji glanced to his left. "Arizawa Chiyoko… was it?" he continued, piercing blue orbs fixed on an empty spot a few chairs away from where Tezuka had sat.

Unseen to naked eyes, a figure was materializing itself on the exact spot at where Fuji was staring. It presented itself as a girl, with long, jet black hair, pale skin, and slender body. She was wearing a Seigaku girls' uniform. Around the age of 14, the girl looked fine and beautiful, should one ignore a disturbing fact that her whole body was transparent.

A complete see-through, like that of a hologram.

"I knew you could see me," when she finally responded to Fuji's queries, her voice was quiet, and there was something echoing about it. "Yes, Fuji-kun. My name is Arizawa Chiyoko."

"And you're…"

"Yes… I'm the dead girl from class 3-5."

A thickening silence, and yet Fuji's expression didn't waver from the revelation.

"Why are you following Tezuka around?"

-.-.-.-.-

So that was it all about.

Along with approximately 75 percent of the entire female population of Seigaku – numbers courtesy of Inui Sadaharu – Arizawa Chiyoko was head over heels with Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku's proud model student/Student Council president/Tennis Club captain. And along with 88 percent of the total population of Seigaku, she was planning to confess her feelings to said model student/Student Council president/Tennis Club captain on the upcoming St. Valentine's Day.

However, no one would've had guessed that 19 days prior to D day, the life of Arizawa Chiyoko had come to an end, as she had become a victim to a hit-and-run case. The car accident had caused her unfortunate death, leaving one wish unfulfilled, which seemed to keep her soul from going to the other world and ended up wandering the school.

"So what is it that you're planning to do now?" Fuji's face was completely serious, which was as rare as a gemstone. He had closed the classroom door so that no one interrupted their conversation. Not that someone would bother to say anything had they caught Fuji mumbling to an empty spot. And not that he himself would care, either.

At his query, Arizawa Chiyoko was silent for a moment, before she glanced up at the other teen, determination was all over her white face. "I'm still going to confess to Tezuka-sama."

Fuji tilted his head, eyes never leaving the hologram figure in front of him. "I suppose you're aware of the chance it being reciprocated is probably… not too promising?" his asked slowly and carefully.

"Yes."

"And the fact that you're recently… deceased… and that Tezuka could barely see you?"

"Yes, well… I thought he has seen me once. I mean, in this state…" Arizawa trailed off.

Fuji's eyebrow was raised. "He has?"

The girl-spirit frowned a little. "Sort of… I'm not sure… but I've been following him everywhere so I think he's caught a glimpse of me in the clubhouse shower stall."

Now Fuji's eyebrows were both raised. "You stalked him to THE SHOWER?"

"N-no! That's not what it seems…" Arizawa stuttered. Her pale, ghostly face turned slightly red, something Fuji had first thought impossible. "I… I never see him… undressed. I wouldn't even dare to see you guys changing jerseys."

Fuji hid his amused smile. "No, I didn't feel your presence when we were changing jerseys." This had turned unexpectedly fun.

Arizawa looked relieved.

"So how are you going to confess to Tezuka, now that you're… well, in this state?"

"Actually… now that someone is able to see me, I was wondering if you could do any help…"

Oh yes, this was getting more interesting. "And that is?"

Taking a deep breath – or so Fuji assumed – Arizawa looked the teen genius straight in the eye.

"I was wondering if you could lend me your body so that I could confess to Tezuka-sama."

And this time, Fuji couldn't help it when his expression wavered just a tiny bit.

-.-.-.-.-

That night, Fuji sat on her sister's bed, leisurely asking if it was safe to let a poor wandering schoolmate's soul occupy his body for, say, 20 minutes?

"Shuusuke, I will only say this once, so listen to me closely." Fuji Yumiko, the eldest of the Fuji siblings, also the one gifted with a strong ESP, took a good long look at her younger brother, before she continued. "To let your body become a medium for a wandering spirit, even only for a split second, is not something to be taken lightly. Unlike what is described in the movies, the process was not easy, and far from enjoyable because your soul is literally ripped off your body. You see, in theory, body and soul are two separate elements. But when a living being is born, the body and soul fused and become inseparable."

"So that's why dying looks hurt," Fuji mused.

"Exactly, and when your soul fuses back with your body, you will feel like you're lying under tons of bricks, before things get back to normal. And it's not just that. When your soul is parted from your body, you must have something to hold on to, like an amulet or the sort. Souls are non 3-dimensional, they are so light that they're easily carried away like the wind does a feather. Hold on to something, or the slightest breeze will separate your soul from your body forever.

"Now, last but not the least important, I know she was a friend to you when she was alive. But you must be very careful that this wandering spirit wouldn't do anything such as taking over your body, because really, who knew how far a girl would go in the name of love?"

Taking her words into consideration, Fuji finally got up from her sister's bed, his smile was real and sincere. "Thanks, Nee-san."

-.-.-.-.-

"Promise me you'll go back to where you belong once you're done with your confession."

"I promise."

"Promise me you'll give my body back to my soul."

"I promise."

"Promise me you won't by any means hijack it and leave me wandering the school forever."

"I promise, Fuji-kun...!" Arizawa replied in exasperation.

Of course, one needed as much time as it took to convince oneself that it was okay for one's body to be possessed by a wandering spirit.

"So are you going to help me?"

But Fuji didn't seem to have that much time.

"Fuji-kun…"

Taking a deep breath, Fuji finally opened his cerulean eyes and fixed them at Arizawa's purple ones.

"I swear I'll haunt you for the rest of eternity should you dare break your promise."

Arizawa's face was literally glowing.

"Thank you, Fuji-kun… you have no idea how much it means to me."

At the sight, Fuji's gaze softened. "I know how you feel, Arizawa-san, or else I won't do it."

Chuckling, the girl-spirit nodded. "Alright then, you can call me Chiyoko," she said, baring Fuji the warmest smile he had ever seen.

Smiling back at her, Fuji idly thought that although he didn't get the chance to know Arizawa more than just a girl from class next door, he had the feeling that she must've had been fun to hang out with during her short lifespan.

The thought brought a slight pang of regret to his heart.

-.-.-.-.-

"Fuji, don't tell me you're on drugs."

Fuji rolled his eyes, and sighed. "No, Tezuka. I'm not on drugs."

"Is everything okay with your brother?" there was the faintest glint of concern in that stern gaze.

"Yes, Yuuta is fine, and thank you for asking. Listen, Tezuka, I'm not high nor am I delirious. There's a ghost following you around school."

Tezuka's expression was anything but wavering. But Fuji knew better.

Finally, Tezuka dropped his stare.

"How do you know?"

"I saw her."

Tezuka's eyes shot back. "…Her?"

"Aa, we had a long talk. She said you saw her in the clubhouse shower stall," the words came out of Fuji's lips easily, as if they were talking about the weather, and he deliberately ignored the visible tense on the other teen's shoulders.

Tezuka had long found out that Fuji was gifted with the ability to see otherworldly creatures. Now that he knew what he'd seen in the clubhouse was not just some trick of his tired mind, he wasn't sure if he was to feel relieved or scared.

"Ne, Tezuka. Did you know a girl named Arizawa Chiyoko?"

Tezuka's earthen eyes slowly widened.

"She was from class 3-5," Fuji continued. "About 2 weeks ago, she was killed in a car accident right in front of our school-"

"I know who she was," Tezuka cut in, not wanting to hear the rest of the story now that his mind had done its math. He had had a suspicion that the figure was somewhat familiar.

Fuji raised one eyebrow. "Ah, so you know her."

"Of course I do. I put her condolence news on the school's bulletin board," despite the calm he was struggling to keep, Tezuka's face was loosing blood.

"Ne, isn't that great, Chiyoko-san? Who've ever guessed that the brick wall here actually knows you?" Of course, it seemed to naked eyes that Fuji was talking to an empty space in front of him. But Chiyoko was actually there, and she was currently blushing madly at his tease.

Tezuka's alert was blaring. "Fuji… who are you talking to?"

"Chiyoko-san," Fuji replied cheerfully.

"You mean… she's here?"

"She's standing right next to you."

Tezuka froze.

Then he did something very un-Tezuka like.

From his present position which was facing Fuji about 3 feet away, he swiftly moved to stand next to the smiley boy's side, all within seconds.

Fuji nearly burst out laughing. "Tezuka, that's rude!" he scolded playfully, then turned toward the previous empty spot. "You have to forgive him, Chiyoko-san, he rarely gets to be with girls."

Amidst the frantic beating of his heart, Tezuka managed to send his trademark glare at Fuji, and was about to order him 20 laps around the court when the captain reminded himself that Fuji might as well be the key to get him out of this ordeal.

Chiyoko only smiled. "That's okay Fuji-kun, I'm happy with just watching Tezuka-sama this close."

"Well, I got the feeling you'll do more than that," Fuji winked.

"So Fuji… what is it that… Arizawa-san wants from me?" Tezuka asked as he managed to slow down his pulse a little.

"About that…" Fuji paused, then turned towards the empty spot again. "Ne Chiyoko-san, will you excuse us a moment? I think Tezuka and I need to speak in private."

"Sure, Fuji-kun, I'll be around. Ganbatte!" Chiyoko waved cheerfully, then disappeared from Fuji's ESP radar.

"I'll do my best," Fuji' smile was equally cheerful.

-.-.-.-.-

"Tezuka, are you alright?" Fuji was looking at his tennis captain.

"Is she gone?" Tezuka calmly asked.

"Yes."

Tezuka hung his head low and let out a long sigh.

"This must scare you off, ne?" Fuji smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, she means no harm to you. The truth is, Chiyoko-san used to be your fangirl when she was alive. On St. Valentine's Day, which is 4 days from now, she was supposed to confess her feelings to you. Too bad, the car accident had taken her life, so it leaves her soul wandering the school with unfulfilled wish."

Tezuka closed his eyes. Of all the things that happened in his life, this might be the most bizarre. Not to mention the most frightening.

"So now you're planning to make it happen?"

"If that'll help her rest in peace…"

"How?"

Fuji glanced at him. "There is one way… that is to let her enter my body so that she can confess to you."

Tezuka raised his head. "You mean like… being possessed?"

Fuji tilted his head, "Sort of."

A goosebump was running along Tezuka's spine.

"What's the other way?"

"There is no other way."

Silence for a while.

"Well?" Fuji looked at the bespectacled boy expectantly.

Tezuka stood up. "Count me out," he said, and started packing his school bag.

"What…? Why??"

"Fuji, this is all too weird." There were so many things that Tezuka Kunimitsu could handle. Ghosts and spirits simply weren't among them.

"But Tezuka, she needs help."

"Then find some other way to help."

"I told you, this is the only way. We can't just-"

"Fuji-kun… what's going on?"

Turning around, Fuji saw Chiyoko materialized herself on the back row chairs. Confusion and worry were all over her face. "Fuji-kun, why does Tezuka-sama look upset?"

"Ne… Chiyoko-san…"

"He doesn't want me to confess to him, does he?" Chiyoko concluded, her purple eyes drooped with sadness and soon, tears fell down her bloodless cheeks. "Tezuka-sama must be scared of me… Tezuka-sama must hate me… What am I gonna do now?"

Fuji went by Tezuka's side. "Tezuka, please think about it. This is the only way for her to find her peace, and we're the only ones who can help her."

"I'm out of here." Tezuka slung his bag and walked towards the door.

At the sight of her idol striding out the classroom, Chiyoko freaked out. "Tezuka-sama is leaving… He's leaving! Tezuka-sama…! Fuji-kun! You must stop him!"

Looking back and forth at his schoolmates, Fuji was raking his brain.

"Fuji-kun!"

Fuji chased the other boy, his hand reaching up to stop Tezuka from opening the door. "Tezuka! Wait! Let me explain-"

Then it happened so fast.

Panic stricken, Chiyoko decided to take the matter into her hand. Like a wind, her soul flew past rows of chairs towards the two boys by the door. Within seconds, she was right on Fuji's side, and entered his body unexpectedly. Totally unprepared, Fuji's soul was thrown out of his body, so hard and fast that the boy was screaming in pain.

At the same time, the feel of a hand on his shoulder had made Tezuka halt. Turning around, he saw Fuji's body jerking forwards violently as the boy let out a loud gasp. His face was twisting in what looked like so much pain, and yet nothing came out of his opened mouth. Then Fuji's eyelids fluttered close.

"Fuji!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC.

_Mori's Notes: _

I wrote this sometime in February 2006. Severely outdated, but I hope you still enjoyed it and please review. It helps gearing up my writing muse.

Thanks for reading. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot and OC.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Phantom Love **

By Moribayashi

-Chapter Two-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unseen to naked eyes, Fuji's soul had landed a good ten feet away from his body. His back hunched, the boy was panting hard. Merely seconds ago, he had felt as if his body had been torn apart from head to toe, and Fuji thought he was going to die from the pain. But the pain disappeared as instantly as it came, and finally his brain was able to register the first thing that came into his sight.

Fuji saw Tezuka shaking his body… and that the body was glowing in blue.

What the…??

Looking down at himself, Fuji found that the same blue light was glowing from him. He felt so light, as if he was floating in mid air. Glancing up towards the body Tezuka was shaking, his eyes could make out streaks of purple amongst the blue.

Fuji gasped in horror.

Too bad, his realization came too late, as Fuji suddenly felt a strong gush of wind blowing fiercely towards him, like a whirlwind. The next thing he knew, the strong wind was all over him, and Fuji felt as if he was surrounded by giant vacuum cleaners and they were sucking in each of his molecules greedily at the same time.

"Chiyoko-san!"

-.-.-.-.-

"Fuji! Are you alright?" shaking the lithe body, Tezuka was trying to get Fuji back to his senses. Although the shorter boy still had his feet planted firmly on the ground, it seemed as if his conscious was lost somewhere. Holding his face, Tezuka slapped him lightly on his cheek.

"Ouch…"

Tezuka sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that, will you?" he loosened the grip on Fuji's arms. "What the hell has happened to you?"

Slowly, Fuji raised his face. His eyes were covered with overgrown bangs, but the smile was present.

"Tezuka… sama…"

Tezuka frowned. He was about to scold the genius teen for his not so brilliant prank when the captain caught something disturbing in his gestures.

Fuji was twirling his soft honey bangs.

He was giggling softly, too.

And his voice grew several pitches higher.

Tezuka was having goosebump again. "Fuji…?"

Gazing up, Fuji's face was now a mixture of shy and happiness. It was beaming with admiration and affection. Tezuka recognized the same symptoms often happened to his fangirls. But something about Fuji's admiring eyes turned his expression stony, and laced with something akin to horror.

Fuji's eyes were no longer cerulean blue.

Instead, they were now deep shade of purple.

"Tezuka-sama…"

Tezuka released his grip instantaneously.

-.-.-.-.-

"…Chiyoko-san!"

Nothing could describe the feelings Arizawa Chiyoko was having.

Happiness, joy, excitement…

Today, Tezuka-sama was holding her arms, in a way that words alone couldn't describe. Well, not exactly hers, seeing that it was Fuji-kun's body she was currently occupying.

"Chiyoko-san!"

Oh but nothing compared to the feeling of standing face-to-face with Tezuka-sama!

And yet…

"Chiyoko-san!"

Glancing on her back, Chiyoko saw Fuji's soul calling for her. In the midst of the angry wind, the boy was struggling to keep his soul intact. Without an amulet as his anchor, there was no way Fuji's soul could survive against the whirlwinds that were trying to tear him to pieces.

And Fuji-kun had been so nice to her.

"Chiyoko-saaaaan!!"

Chiyoko felt so low and despicable.

"Fuji-kun…!"

-.-.-.-.-

The whiteness was blinding.

But as he blinked several times, the sight became more welcoming.

"You're awake."

Stirring, Fuji turned to the voice.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three hours. You slept like you hadn't done it in years."

A small smile was forming on his lips. "And you've been here all the time?"

Tezuka's frown intensified. "What kind of friend would I make should I have gone?"

Fuji chuckled quietly, the sight managed to loosen up Tezuka's expression a little.

"So, everything is okay with you now?" _Where was she?_

Fuji rose from the infirmary bed. "All's fine." _She wasn't here._

Tezuka nodded, face looking relieved.

"Fuji… what happened?"

Fuji took a deep breath. "Saa… let's just say now I know what it's like to be possessed by a spirit."

Tezuka threw his gaze down the floor.

"Sorry I freaked you out," Fuji's tone was sincere.

Tezuka closed his eyes. "Let's go home now."

At his final tone, Fuji merely nodded.

-.-.-.-.-

"Stop it."

Sulking, Fuji strode down the school corridor. "You're starting to sound like a banshee."

"…what is that?" a feminine voice was heard in between sniffles.

"It's a she-ghost in Irish folklores, always crying whenever something bad is about to happen," Fuji replied, not caring a bit that a few students were looking his way. If talking to yourself led to losing your sanity, then what would make listening to a ghost weeping?

Especially now that the weeping was getting louder.

When he reached his class, Fuji purposely slammed the door. Not that he got the desired effect, considering that it was a non 3-dimensional being he was facing. But at least it felt good to do it without being reprimanded. Obviously, his classmates knew better than to probe in on his foul mood.

It had been 2 days since that afternoon's incident, and Fuji had been forced to stuff his ears with Chiyoko's constant weeping everywhere he went. Morning practice, cafeteria, health class, biology lab, even during math quiz. At first Fuji was more than willing to turn a deaf ear. After all, a sadistic streak miles-wide did run in his blood. But when his mind started comparing the whole situation to a brief visit to the mental institution, and found that the latter seemed to be more an appealing choice, Fuji knew he had to put an end to this once and for all.

"Didn't I tell you to stop?"

The sobbing grew soft for a minute.

Only to grow loud again the next minute.

Fuji blinked behind closed eyelids. "Are you trying to get me into committing suicide?"

"No… (sobs) why would I (sobs)(sobs) do that?"

"Because you nearly got me killed 2 days ago, who knows if you're still on the mode," he grumbled.

"I (sobs) said I'm (sobs) sorry…"

Staring at the far horizon, Fuji chewed on his pickles. He decided to have his lunch on the school rooftop where no one was around. He didn't think he could stand anymore day being the only one in the crowd who suffered from the constant weeping. Fuji might have the ability to control his mind, but that didn't mean he would continue abusing his hearing.

Besides, when it came to a girl crying her heart out, Fuji was nothing but an ordinary boy.

Not that he would admit it ever.

"Alright. I forgive you."

Chiyoko turned glazed, puppy eyes. "Really?"

"Actually, no. But like I have a choice." Putting his lunchbox aside, the honey haired boy stood up and brushed his pants.

Chiyoko wiped her nose with a handkerchief.

Fuji blinked. "Where did you get that from?"

"I was trying to take the handkerchief out of my pocket when the car hit me," Chiyoko explained. "I have access to the things I had on my time of death."

"…Ah."

"So… are you still willing to help me?"

Empty lunchbox packed, Fuji glanced at her. "Only on one condition."

Chiyoko waited.

"We do it my way."

Chiyoko nodded right away. "I'll do whatever you say."

Fuji took a long look at the girl-spirit. "You'd better be." Then he walked away from the rooftop.

But as he reached the door that led to the staircase, Fuji halted.

"One more thing, when you possessed my body. Why didn't you confess your feelings? You had the chance."

Looking at the honey haired boy, Chiyoko then shook her head. "I couldn't. I've promised to do it on St. Valentine's Day, so I can't do it on any other day," she confessed.

Fuji nodded after a while. "I see."

-.-.-.-.-

"Well, it's not like she's asking you to say yes. In fact, you don't have to say anything. All you have to do is listen to her love confession, and then she disappears and things are back to normal."

"Forget it."

"I thought you wanted things to go back to normal."

"I do, but not this way."

"Tezuka, this is the only way."

"Fuji, I won't do it." Enough of alive and healthy girls coming to him and confess their feelings. Now a dead girl's spirit, too?

Maybe it was time for Tezuka to do some retrospection.

Honestly speaking, he didn't understand what it was about him that girls found attractive. He couldn't comprehend the reason why they all bothered to waste their time confessing their feelings, having known exactly that they would end up crying in heartbreak. His mother once said that girls' hearts were delicate, and Tezuka hated breaking girls' hearts. Didn't they realize how hard it was for him to turn down a confession?

And now he was supposed to hear a love confession from a dead schoolmate's soul, using his teammate's body as a medium.

By the way, wasn't it the same as Fuji confessing to him?

Tezuka really had to do some retrospection on this.

-.-.-.-.-

"I don't get it, what is it that you see in that dork?"

Smiling, Chiyoko put her arms on her lap. "Well, as a start, Tezuka-sama is different from other guys in school. He is calm, cool, strong, reliable, gallant-"

"You mean a Walking Ice-block?"

"A good looking one, yes. No! Fuji-kuun! You're so mean… Tezuka-sama cares so much about his tennis club, doesn't he? You know he is such a responsible captain, a charismatic and inspiring one, too."

"Well, I'm not saying I don't agree with the things you said. It's just… I don't think he's cut out for… a boyfriend. A father, maybe, but a boyfriend?" really, had Fuji been born a girl, he would've had gone for a better choice than the stoic boy. Like Ooishi, for instance. The vice-captain was friendly, obviously caring and the type that tended to his girlfriend's needs greatly. Or maybe Momoshiro, who was good with people and always tried to bring the fun everywhere.

"I don't know, Chiyoko-san. To me, Tezuka is just plain boring."

"Mou…! How can you say that, Fuji-kun? Tezuka-sama is as deep as the ocean. While he has this mysterious air around him, he is one of the most reliable people I've ever met. I think he's the kind of guy whom you can trust everything to. You feel safe with him. When you're with him, you feel like you fear nothing…" as she continued praising her Knight in Shining Armor, Chiyoko's purple eyes turned dreamy.

Fuji could've sworn he saw little pink hearts floating above her head.

He sighed.

Now he should try harder to convince Tezuka.

-.-.-.-.-

"It'll only take 10 minutes at most."

"No."

"And we'll do it the right way."

"No."

"Tezuka, she needs our help."

"Fuji, I said no."

"How can you be so cold hearted?"

"Aren't I the Walking _Ice_ Block?"

Fuji scowled. "Fine, I don't need your help."

Tezuka's face was stoic as ever.

Fuji fumed. "I won't talk to you anymore."

Grabbing his bag, Fuji slammed the clubhouse door. Tezuka continued fussing with the tennis match schedule, unfazed with his teammate's display of vexation.

Ever since that day, Tezuka decided that he didn't want to know anything about Arizawa Chiyoko or her unfulfilled last wish. If the girl-spirit should haunt him until the day he graduated, then so be it. He'd rather endure the whole thing than watch Fuji's pained expression when she had been trying to occupy the genius' body.

It was really dangerous.

And now Fuji was planning to do it again, without anyone's help should anything have gone wrong.

Sometimes he just couldn't get the other boy's way of thinking.

Tezuka slammed down his pencil to the desk.

"Damn you, Fuji."

-.-.-.-.-

Fuji's face was beaming. "You won't regret this."

Tezuka snorted. "I already have."

Fuji merely smiled. He had long found out that the stoic boy was a softy at heart.

"Saa, St. Valentine's Day is around the corner. I'd better help Chiyoko-san with the preparation. I'm planning to make her confession an unforgettable moment."

Tezuka didn't think he would be able to forget a love confession from a ghost. He doubted anyone would.

"And you, Buchou," Fuji poked his finger playfully at the captain's broad chest, "are helping me out. See you around, Tezuka."

"Fuji, be careful."

"I will, Tezuka."

Watching the lithe figure walking away, Tezuka let out a sigh. Closing his eyes, the bespectacled boy silently prayed that he had taken the right decision.

-.-.-.-.-

There weren't many people praying in the Jinjya at this hour. But that was good. Fuji and Chiyoko could spend more time at the amulet stall. Looking at various colourful tiny pouches displayed on the stall, the smiley boy waited patiently for Chiyoko. The girl-spirit was busy sorting out row by row, sensing the correct amulet for Fuji to wear on his next possession.

"That one," she said, pointing at a rosy coloured amulet on the left side of the display.

Fuji took it out, raising the tiny pouch to his eye level. "Are you sure this is the right amulet?"

Chiyoko nodded cheerfully. "I am. It helps vibrating your feelings toward the person we love."

"I see," blinking, Fuji frowned. "But isn't the amulet supposed to help me stay connected with my body?"

"That's right. Don't you love your body?"

Fuji's eyes darted to the side, then back at the girl-spirit. "Well, yes…"

"Then it is the right one," Chiyoko replied confidently.

Fuji wisely shut his mouth. Oh well, _she_ was the ghost.

"Where are we going after this?" Chiyoko bounced excitedly, as Fuji took out his wallet to pay for the amulet.

"We're heading to my house," Fuji replied as they were moving towards the gate.

Chiyoko tilted her head. "Your house?"

"Yes. A confession without a cake on Valentine's Day is not a confession. Don't you think?" Fuji winked.

Chiyoko gasped in delight. "Fuji-kuuun!"

-.-.-.-.-

"Wow… it's huge…" Chiyoko commented, peering into the house that was Fuji resident. It was a 2-storey building, western style, with carefully trimmed ornamental garden and a separate garage house.

"It's just a humble house," Fuji replied. "Please come in, Chiyoko-san."

"Ojyamashimasu," Chiyoko greeted politely. Despite her ability to just walk through the concrete wall, she waited for Fuji to open the door and followed inside.

Fuji smiled inwardly at this. "The house is empty now. My sister hasn't come back from the office yet. My mom and dad are in Chiba, they'll be back tomorrow evening," he explained. "That means we have the house to ourselves."

Chiyoko nodded.

Fuji took a deep breath. "Alright, let's hit the road."

-.-.-.-.-

"Fuji-kun, I didn't know you're good at baking cakes," Chiyoko smiled amusedly as she watched Fuji filling the dark chocolate mass into small heart-shaped moulds.

"Not as good as you," Fuji replied. "I can see that you used to bake delicious cakes for your boyfriend." Being a spirit who has no control over 3-dimensional items, Chiyoko contributed her help by directing Fuji on the ingredients.

Chiyoko's smile slightly turned melancholic. "Well, I never had a boyfriend."

Fuji glanced at her. "Nonsense."

Chiyoko shook her head. "No, I'm telling you the truth. No boyfriend."

Fuji examined the girl-spirit. "Why not? You're a cute girl."

Chiyoko shrugged, her eyes grew dim as her smile grew sheepish. "Nah… I was just an ordinary girl. I mean, compares to Tezuka-sama's fangirls, or yours, I was nobody."

"Chiyoko-san, you shouldn't have felt that way. You're beautiful, and fun to be with," Fuji said in honest. "Have I known you earlier, I would've asked you out."

Chiyoko's eyes lit up a little. "…Really?"

Fuji nodded firmly. "Sure."

Chiyoko smiled earnestly. "Ne, Fuji-kun. Thank you for everything. I can't imagine what my after life would be without you," she said.

Fuji shrugged lightly. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Chiyoko shook her head in awe. "I will always remember you, Fuji-kun. I will repay your kindness in the next life."

"I'm just doing you a small favour, that's all… and the truth is, I'm glad Tezuka is willing to cooperate. I was afraid he wouldn't," Fuji admitted.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about it, Fuji-kun. Tezuka-sama always listens to you."

Fuji raised one eyebrow amusedly. "He does?"

Chiyoko nodded firmly, "Of course. Did you know that there's a joke at school saying that Tezuka-sama and you are like a married couple?"

Fuji grinned. "Yes, I've heard about that."

"At first, I thought it was only a joke. But now that I've spent 4 days with the two of you, I know that it's not. You two are definitely a couple. You fit together, like… a screwdriver and a screw."

Fuji nearly burst out laughing. "What??"

Chiyoko grinned, "I know it's not romantic, but you'll see my point then."

Then both friends were laughing good-naturedly.

…Until Chiyoko halted and nearly got herself choked –as much as a ghost could.

"Fuji-kun! What are you doing?"

Fuji blinked innocently. "Adding a little spice?"

Chiyoko frowned. "You don't put wasabi into a chocolate cake."

"I do," Fuji smiled. "It makes it a little more challenging."

"But… that's weird! I've never heard of it," Chiyoko argued. Who in the world would add wasabi into a chocolate cake??

"I do it all the time," Fuji replied. "Tezuka loves it."

"He doe-? Ah, Fuji-kun! You can't trick me! Tezuka-sama hates wasabi, and I've heard that you often tricked him into eating wasabi sandwiches. That is so mean!"

"Well, he's eaten them nonetheless, doesn't make a difference with this one."

Chiyoko glared. "Fuji-kun, you are not adding wasabi into my Valentine chocolate cakes."

"Aw come on, Chiyoko-san," Fuji wheedled, "it's not like he's gonna die or anything."

"Exactly why I don't want you to add it into the cakes. Now put that thing away," Chiyoko said sternly.

"He survived Inui's juice. He'll survive this one, too."

"FUJI-KUN."

Eyes glowering threateningly, Chiyoko's transparent soul turned red all over as the wind started blowing on her long, jet black hair.

Fuji quickly stored the wasabi pot back into the cupboard.

"Thank you." Chiyoko's glowering form returned to normal.

"You're welcome." Fuji had forgotten that despite her rather clumsy treats, Chiyoko was still a ghost. A scary one, if she felt like it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC.

_Mori's Notes: _

Due to the length of the original format, I decided to divide the fanfic into 3 chapters. I'll try not to procrastinate on the updates (it's finished, btw).

As usual, C&C is given their warmest home. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot and OC.

_Mori's Notes: _

_Finally, my first horror story! XD Am glad readers like it. Believe it or not, I had a difficult time doing the shower stall scene because I had to get into Tezuka's mind and, well, see through his eyes. Really, I have a too delicate heart when it comes to supernatural stuff… --;_

_My warmest hugs to my wonderful reviewers: _**Tora Macaw**,** tezuka eiri**,** maldita08**,** yamatoforever**,** masi**,** merissala**,_ and_** skyblue147**_. To _**kayue**_, thank you for the correction. I wrote this in a rush for a community challenge and my beta hardly slept just to meet the deadline. But we'll be more careful next time. _

_Happy White Day:D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Phantom Love **

By Moribayashi

-Chapter Three-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The clubhouse is empty. I think we'd better start now."

"Do you bring your amulet with you?"

Fuji smiled, dangling the rosy-coloured pouch at Chiyoko.

Chiyoko smiled back at him. "Off we go, then."

Today was St. Valentine's Day. As it was promised, Chiyoko would confess her undying love to her special someone. According to Fuji's plan, the event should take place in the tennis clubhouse, after practice when most team members had gone home. Tezuka would wait inside, as Chiyoko, using Fuji's body as a medium for her wandering soul, would confess to him. The whole process shouldn't take long, but enough for the tennis captain, the genius, and the wandering spirit to perform their duties, so that Chiyoko's soul could finally rest in peace.

"Are you ready?" Chiyoko glanced at Fuji.

Clutching the amulet, Fuji nodded, "Anytime."

Chiyoko took a deep breath. "Brace yourself, Fuji-kun. I'll do my best so as not to hurt you that much."

Fuji smiled. "I trust you, Chiyoko-san."

Standing up straight with both hands on her sides, Chiyoko closed her eyes. As she opened them again, her transparent soul turned a deep shade of purple. Aiming for Fuji's body, whom was standing 2 feet away from her, the girl-spirit glided forwards, no hesitation in her moves.

And so it happened again.

Eyes closed, Fuji felt his body jerking backwards, as if something was pushing its way into his body, forcing his soul out. But this time, he didn't hold back. Bracing himself at the coming of the searing pain, Fuji held onto the amulet, surrendered to the force. Then the pain emerged, and the next thing he knew, Fuji's soul was already outside his body.

"Fuji-kun? Are you alright?"

Glancing up, Fuji saw his body talking to him. It was glowing blue, just like his soul. Only this time, not only could he make out the purple streaks inside, but he was also able to recognize Chiyoko's slender form.

"Yes, I think I am," he replied. Then he remembered the hurricane. Bracing himself once again, he glanced down to find the rosy-coloured amulet stayed in his hand. His eyes widened.

"The amulet serves as your anchor. When your soul splits from your body, the supernatural power inside stays with you as your body keeps the amulet. The power follows you everywhere, so the whirlwind can't break you," Chiyoko explained.

As if proving her words, the whirlwind presented itself around Fuji. But instead of sucking him up, it merely breezed. A little strong, but not enough even to lift him up.

Sighing in relief, Fuji then glanced back at Chiyoko. "Shall we go inside then?"

Grinning, Chiyoko nodded. "Let's hit the road."

-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka had just finished tidying his papers when he saw Fuji walking in. The tennis genius nodded to him, and proceeded to fuss with his locker. Seeing that nothing seemed wrong with the honey haired boy, Tezuka stood up and put the papers into his own locker.

"Tezuka-sama."

Tezuka's hand stopped in mid air.

This was it.

Taking a deep breath, he calmly finished fussing with his locker, then turned to the side.

"Arizawa-san."

Gazing up at the figure facing him, Tezuka saw those eyes had turned the same shade of purple. Now that he was able to keep his calm, he found that there was nothing alarming about them. Instead, they were shy and full of admiration.

"Tezuka-sama, my name is Arizawa Chiyoko, previously from class 3-5. First of all, I'd like to thank you for giving me the chance. I know this must be hard for you, but unfortunately, this was the only way for me to move on," the voice that came out of Fuji's lips was the same several pitches high. However, instead of having goosebump, Tezuka found the voice pleasant to his ears. He also noticed that amidst the characteristics of Fuji's face, he could make out the faint lines of Arizawa Chiyoko's.

"So then, I'll be brief."

Biting her lower lip, Chiyoko took a deep shaky breath and closed her eyes a moment, trying to overcome her nervousness.

"Tezuka-sama, I'd like you to know that I've been keeping some feelings for you, which have been going on for 3 years by now. I know that the chance of your reciprocating my feelings is nearly close to nothing. But still, I was planning to confess to you, supposedly on this St. Valentine's Day."

Chiyoko paused, taking another deep breath.

"Too bad, time didn't side well with me. My life ended without a chance to tell you how I felt. If I only knew my time would come so soon, I would've come to you earlier, so that I wouldn't have to be a burden for Fuji-kun, and scare you like this.

"But I'm really grateful that you're still willing to listen to my confession, after all that happened. It means a lot to me, and this way my soul could finally rest in peace," brushing the overgrown bangs, Chiyoko presented a small box wrapped in pink paper that she had been hiding behind her back.

"And so, I've decided to put all my feelings into this box. You can throw it away if you want to. But for now, Tezuka-sama, please accept this humble gift, as a token of my feelings," bowing deeply, Chiyoko held out the box.

Gazing down at the girl-spirit, Tezuka finally reached out his hands to accept the gift. "Thank you, Arizawa-san. I really appreciate the feelings and efforts you have put into this gift, and I will not throw it away," he bowed curtly.

Raising up, Chiyoko's face was beaming.

"However, I'm sorry to say that I'm not able to reciprocate your feelings. But I'm honoured that you keep such feelings for me. I'm also very sorry about your sudden… departure, and that I failed to get to known you better. I pray for your soul, and your family."

Chiyoko's face was wet with tears. "Thank you very much, Tezuka-sama," she said, bowing once again before she turned around and walked to the door.

Standing by the clubhouse door, Fuji's soul smiled warmly at her, feeling relieved that the mission had succeeded.

"Come, Fuji-kun. Let's change soul again so that you can go back to your body," Chiyoko spoke to an empty spot by the door.

"Arizawa-san," stealing a glance at the said spot, Tezuka called.

Chiyoko turned around. "Yes, Tezuka-sama?"

"Do you mind if we… sit and talk for a while?" the stoic boy gestured at the empty bench.

At the sudden turn of event, Chiyoko looked as if she nearly got hyperventilated. "A-are you sure, Tezuka-sama?"

"Yes, and… Tezuka is fine."

"…Hai!"

Eyebrows raised, Fuji was grinning amusedly. Well, well, who would've had thought that the Walking Ice-block could really sit and talk with a girl? The teen genius was surprised at the rare display of Tezuka's gentleness, while cursing slightly that his camera wasn't with him. Not that Fuji was able to use it in his current state, but still.

-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka spooned another piece of chocolate cake into his mouth.

"This is delicious."

"Really?" Chiyoko giggled, "Fuji-kun said so, too."

"Where is he now?"

"He's right there," Chiyoko pointed at the lockers direction.

"Where?" Tezuka looked blandly at said direction.

"There, in front of a locker with Seigaku sticker."

"I see," no, Tezuka couldn't see the honey haired boy anywhere.

Unseen to the captain's naked eyes, Fuji's soul was waving leisurely at him. The teen genius had been enjoying the scene, storing valuable information for later purposes, mostly blackmailing. Having a ghostly figure wasn't that a bad idea. Fuji got to do whatever he wanted, from merely spying to executing a grande prank scheme. He bet Inui would envy him to hell.

Oh yes.

Despite the glorious ideas, Fuji felt a little disturbed as he found himself kept staring at Tezuka's lips. Sure, he had heard the girls in his class talking about them with their dreamy eyes. But only then had he realized that they were indeed a pair of kissable lips, what with the dark chocolate mousse smearing in their corners…

Fuji had to blink every now and then just to clear his thoughts.

The tiny gestures that failed to escape Chiyoko's eyes.

_Fuji-kun, come here and hold my hand…_

Sensing an echoing voice calling his name, Fuji's soul glanced at his body. It was still facing Tezuka, and yet he could see that Chiyoko's spirit was facing him, her hand reaching out. Confused, the boy was about to open his mouth when the girl-spirit wiggled a finger, giving him a secret smile.

Fuji decided to comply.

"Well, Tezuka-kun, I think my time has come."

Looking at the purple eyes, Tezuka put down the plate.

"Again, thank you for your kindness and understanding. This is the best Valentine I've ever had. Fuji-kun and you have made me the happiest girl on earth. But before I leave, would you please do one last thing for me?"

"Sure," Tezuka replied, question marks on his eyes, and Fuji's, too.

"Now, close your eyes." _You too, Fuji-kun…_

Seeing that Tezuka complied with the request without so much as twitching an eye, Fuji's soul decided to follow his lead. Eyelashes fluttered close, Fuji soon felt as if he was floating in the clouds. He was riding them, up to the sky, down to the mountain, skidding above the water, the feelings made him nearly suffocated with joy…

_Good bye Fuji-kun, thank you for everything… _

When he opened his eyes again, Fuji found that he was looking straight into Tezuka's earthen eyes.

-.-.-.-.-

His eyes closed, Tezuka waited patiently for whatever it was that Arizawa Chiyoko was going to do to him. Moments passed by, with nothing happened, and Tezuka's rigid nature was beginning to feel ridiculous at the whole thing. He was about to ask the girl-spirit when suddenly, a flickering blue light was forming behind his closed eyelids. It was getting bigger and closer to his sight, sending warmth all over his body. The blue light soon filled his line of vision, sparkling, sending excited pulses down his heart, butterflies to his stomach, and the force was doubled over as Tezuka began having trouble breathing…

As he blinked open his eyes, the first thing that came into his senses was the brightness of Fuji's cerulean eyes.

And the feel of Fuji's warm lips on his.

Gasping, both teens turned away from each other.

Despite the insignificant wrinkles, Tezuka still felt the need to smooth his Seigaku jersey. Fuji was brushing off his brown bangs so that they wouldn't block his eyes, which were closed at the moment.

"…Fuji-"

"Tezuka, I swear I had no idea she was going to do that," Fuji cut in, thinking that the other boy must've had thought that he had planned this. "I'm sorry."

"I know… I'm sorry too, I should've seen it coming," Tezuka replied, eyes still glued to the floor.

For a while, it looked like both boys were at a loss for words.

"Has Arizawa-san gone?"

At the question, Fuji's eyelids slid open. Came to think of it, he didn't feel Chiyoko-san's presence anywhere in the room. "I think she has."

"Does it mean her soul has moved to the other world?" Tezuka raised his face.

Fuji blinked at him. "I hope so."

"So the mission's accomplished."

"I suppose."

Then both boys sighed in relief, as the earlier tension was melting away.

"Some experience we got, huh?" Fuji grinned. "I've never thought I'd be friends with a ghost."

"Same here," the edges of Tezuka's mouth quirked up slightly.

Fuji sighed again. "And there goes my first kiss…"

Tezuka's shoulders stiffened a little. "Mine, too," he replied.

Fuji stared at him, looking incredulous.

"It wasn't that bad, though," Tezuka glanced at his teammate from the corner of his eyes. His expression was something close to amusement, and tease.

Chuckling, Fuji shook his head. "Nope… it wasn't."

Gazing at the floor absently, Fuji leaned back to the wall. "You know, Chiyoko-san said that you and I look like a married couple."

"Isn't that one of our nicknames?"

Fuji raised one eyebrow. "And you're not the least disturbed?"

Tezuka rose from the bench. "Fuji, let's go home."

Blinking, Fuji decided to ignore the butterfly in his stomach.

But then the captain halted.

"Fuji, do you have plans for tonight?"

Question marks were dancing in those cerulean eyes.

"The Valentine treats… I can't finish them all by myself."

Fuji chuckled. "As if I could with my own," he pointed at a large pile of Valentine chocolates by the locker next to his bag.

"Oh… Well, see you tomorrow then," Tezuka gathered his gifts and began stuffing them into his bag.

"…But I think two mouths are better than one."

Fuji's smile was teasing.

But to Tezuka's eyes, it was more than just a pleasant sight.

And so, the boys spent another time in comfortable silence, munching on each other's share of chocolate treats.

"Fuji, happy St. Valentine's Day."

Munching stopped, Fuji glanced at the bespectacled boy.

But just as he was about to greet back, Fuji saw Tezuka spitting out his chocolate. Coughing, the captain felt as if liquid fire was running from his tongue up to the crown of his head. Squeezing his eyes shut as to will away the burning sensation, Tezuka opened them again and glared at the treats on his lap.

It was the same chocolate cake he had earlier from Arizawa. Only this time, his eyes could make out the faint element of green amidst the dark chocolate mousse.

Glare multiplied, Tezuka turned towards his companion.

Fuji grinned nervously. "…Happy St. Valentine's Day, Tezuka?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OWARI.

_More Mori's Notes: _

_About the wasabi chocolate cake, I actually did try to make it for a friend's birthday challenge last New Year's Eve. Too bad I ran out of the stuff the last minute and my younger brother was too lazy to get it from our local Japanese supermarket. Oh well, I still got enough of friends' birthdays coming up this year._

_As usual, C&C is highly welcomed. Thanks for reading! XD _


End file.
